Back, Baby Girl
by PrettyFacesWithBrokenEyes
Summary: "Back, baby girl, come back," you whisper to the girl who traded her memory for her life. / One-shot. Cade friendship with a dash of Bade relationship.


You're in a bad mood today. You don't have the time or energy for Cat's incessant giggling and annoying questions. Because even if she is your best friend, she still gets on your nerves some days. Today is one of those days.

She needs a ride home and, of course, you give her one. She straps on her seat belt like the little good child she is while you leave yours untouched. She'll reprimand you with her imitation of your bossy voice, but you won't listen. She yawns and lies back against her seat, but just as you suspect, she starts chattering within seconds.

You're going too fast, but you don't notice – or care. You're too busy trying to curb your anger. But finally, you crack.

"Just shut up, Cat!" you yell louder than you've ever yelled at anyone before. Even at Beck. She just stares at you in shock. You shoot an involuntary glance at her and you realize she's about to cry. What a surprise.

"S-sorry," she mumbles. You can tell she's trying to not cry and be brave like you always tell her to. It's not working for her, though; the tears stream and her sniffles make you feel a very rare feeling for you: remorse.

"I'm sorry, Cat."

She doesn't stop crying. You're about to reach over and comfort her, but you're still going the same speed – sixty miles per hour or so– and you turn your head just before a truck collides with the right side of your black Mercedes. Cat is sitting on the right side.

You don't have time to process anything. Your hand flies over to Cat's torso as she flies out of her seat, for the seat belt she so law abidingly fastened across her body does nothing to intervene. You feel instant pain as you yourself are slammed against the left car door. Your friend's not moving as you drift into unconsciousness.

Dreams of kissing Beck and humiliating Tori are interrupted when you open your eyes again. You're in a hospital. Everything comes back in a flash. Your first thought is to get up and find Cat. You do, but the nurse is there to immediately hold you down. A doctor hovers over you with a clipboard and out of the corner of your eye you can make out familiar figures – maybe Beck, hopefully Cat.

"Well, Miss West, it seems your only injuries are a broken arm and a few bruises and cuts," the doctor tells you monotonously. You take notice of the sling holding your arm and you groan. "You have some visitors."

"Hey, babe," Beck greets you with a sad smile.

"Where's… Cat?" you ask hastily.

"S-she's fine."

You can tell he's is lying through his teeth; it's quite obvious. "I want to see her."

"You can't right now, Jade. The doctor won't let you."

"Screw the doctor," you growl. "Take me to her."

"I wish I could, babe," he mutters, looking to the floor. You're trying to manage another plea, but you feel yourself drifting into sleep again. You're so, so tired.

You don't know how long it's been. It could have been hours, days; but they finally release you and you can go see Cat. Beck doesn't seem to want you to walk into the room, but no one's gonna stop you from seeing your best friend.

She's just lying there, showing no movement whatsoever. Just like the last time you laid eyes on her.

"Jade." Beck grabs your arm, stopping you abruptly.

You look at him coldly. "What?"

"N-nothing," he stutters, freeing you from his grip. He looks down with that sad face and you can just barely see the unshed tears in his somber eyes.

You resume your study of the girl in the bed before you. As you approach her, you find that she has no signs of broken bones; there's just a big bandage covering most of her head. The sight of it frightens you because you think maybe a few shattered limbs would be better than that.

You reach out to touch her arm and her eyelids flutter open instantly. You sigh, relieved to see her eyes sparkle again. But you know something is wrong when she examines your face with utter confusion.

"Who… who are you?"

A lightning bolt couldn't have stunned you more. "I'm Jade, silly. Who else would I be?"

"I dunno," the dull answer makes your heart hurt a little.

"Cat..."

"Who's Cat?" she asks curiously. "That's a strange name."

You look at Beck, who's observing the scene with sobriety. Turning back to Cat, you say, "You're Cat. C-Cat Valentine."

"I am? Where am I then?"

You've had enough. You rush to your boyfriend and bury your face in his chest while he holds you tightly. "The doctor says she has amnesia," he explains to you, his voice cracking. " She hit her head pretty hard. They… they don't know if she's gonna remember anything again."

You pull away from him angrily. "No. She has to remember. She has to."

"I hope she does, sweetheart," Beck murmurs as he runs his fingers through his hair. He wraps his strong arms around you again. Though you want to refuse, you let yourself be comforted by his vain efforts.

Cat is asleep when you appear at her bedside again. You take her hand in yours and you're actually glad she doesn't wake up this time. You don't want to be reminded of her condition.

"Back, baby girl, come back," you whisper to the girl who traded her memory for her life.

**A/N: Well, that was depressing. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Also, I assure you I'm working on new chapters for my other stories. :) **


End file.
